Awake (Laxus X Mira)
by AeolusNova
Summary: After his battle with the Demon Tempest from Tartarus, Laxus wakes up in a medical facility trying to recover his memories.


(Apologies if this version is poor I was almost done and my computer turned off, my first attempt was much better I think. Setting during or after the Tartorus Arc)

I woke up in bed, my was body completely numb I couldn't move a muscle. I shifted my gaze from the white roof to see an empty room there were vacant beds everywhere. Just where was I? A hospital? What happened to me? I couldn't remember a thing my memory all of it was fuzzy. Anytime I tried to recall anything my brain just would burst. I couldn't tell what hurt more my head or my body, just what put me into this state and how long was I out for?

These questions scared me, however my memory soon began to come back. Images slowly would flow back to me, "A restaurant, a strange man. A tempest storm." It was no use I couldn't make anything out, it was frustrating sitting through this alone. It was useless trying to wrap my head around. Maybe with some rest and time things would transition back into normal.

It wasn't to long before I woke up once more with the serene silence of the wind blowing through the open window and the sunlight which peaked in the room. I sat up in the bed as my whole body shivered in fear. "The village, Councilman Yajima, The Thunder God Tribe, my friends..." It all came back to me the fight with the demon, the curse of the magic barrier particles, everything. I could only imagine the worst as I looked at the empty beds around me. I gripped the bedsheets tight, why me? Why was the only one to come back? Where were the others?

The unsettling silence was grim, it took a bit of time but I finally came to a realization. "I was weak...I tried but I couldn't even save my friends. How can I face everyone from the guild? How can tell this to the old man." My body ached completely even now the pain from that poison coursed through my whole body but that was nothing compared to what I currently felt.

I veered my gaze to a vase of flowers place beside my bed, they were white magnolias. Their beauty was pure and simple which resembled hers. "How can I even show my face to her..." I knew what had to be done I grabbed the vase and smashed it, holding on tight to one of the shards as blood slowly dripped down to the white tiles of the floor. "Looks like you were right I didn't change at all since I was kicked out. I am still the same the pathetic loser. I did everything to become stronger but I couldn't even protect my friends. I am sorry but it looks like I am going to have be selfish one more time..." Tears were flowing out of my. "Just do me a favor alright. Watch over my old man. I know he can be a handful but he needs someone." My hand began to shake as I held the piece of glass to my throat. Was I scared, no. I couldn't hesitate now I didn't deserve to live. Was I that much of a disgrace and a coward.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted as the door was slammed open. "LAXUS!" Someone held on to my body, it was Mirajane. Her grip and strength were monstrous as always, it began to bruise my ribs however it also warm and secure. I let got of the shard of glass as it broke making contact with the floor."I am so happy you are awake, you don't know how worried we were!" Tears of joy and relief fell from her eyes as she hugged me, her make up was smeared and her cheeks red. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, I was taken by surprise to see a familiar and friendly face, but I couldn't move remembering the empty beds, and my comrades. "Why...why was I the only one who came back? I don't deserve it. Why did you stop me?" I spoke slowly my words were harsh and cold. Her arms fell to her side as she grew silent. I didn't deserve those things happiness and compassion; the pain from the poison was bearable compared to living a life where my friends were gone because of shortcomings. They died fighting and it was all in vain because of me.

I don't remember much but those thoughts were accompanied by a loud smacking noise as my face burned. "DON'T YOU EVER THINK LIKE THAT! YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE THE PRIDE AND STRENGTH OF FAIRYTAIL!" She held her small hand as they shook, her eyes filled with tears, but they were also focused and full of life.

"Fairytail wouldn't be the same without you, don't you dare be so selfish. The Master would be devastated and heartbroken" I stopped rubbing my face from the, I couldn't muster up a word as the thoughts of my old man came back to me. "We are family, we watch out for one another no matter what..." muttered the words under my breath. "I let every one down. How can I face everybody again"

"We were all so worried about you, the Master came by everyday. He tried his best to be strong even when leading the counter attack. But he cried every night for you. This whole thing had him torn apart. The others saw your bravery and went straight into battle. Natsu promised he would fight for you. Laxus you inspired everyone, you saved the Councilman and The Thunder God Tribe." I froze it was though the weight of the world was off my shoulders, "Are they-?" She gave me a simple nod and it more than any words that could relief me at the moment.. "They are fighting out there for you as we speak, so don't you dare think of doing _that_ again" She wiped the blood from my hand, and began tending to it.

Her tone was gentle and soft but it oddly held such strength in it. The pain no longer mattered to me, my friends were alive. It didn't matter what sorry state I was in as long as they were alright. "Freed really did make it home with everyone. Good job guys." I finally summoned up the courage to smile for once as I laid back down. "We never gave up on you, so please don't give up on yourself." Mirajane said her words were almost impossible to understand between her crying. "When Polyuria came by and examined you she said that even if you did make it the possibility of you ever waking up was slim. She said you swallowed so much of that stuff that you were even lucky to be breathing." The idea of my own fatality hit me it didn't scare me at all but it finally became a reality. What scared me more was that I actually made Mirajane seem to worry about me.

"We didn't know what to do if we lost you Laxus, we were all so scared. I was scared of losing you..." There was slight pause as though she swallowed her own fears. Please don't ever do anything that stupid again." Those words shook me to my core, what was she saying to me. I gave her a small smile. "I can't make any promises but as long as you there when wake up I will be fine." She lectured me once more, "I am serious!" She puffed her cheeks and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You don't always have to protect everyone you don't have to carry that burden alone anymore Laxus. There are people who can help you." Her petite hands wrapped around my own, "Mirajane..." She gazed up at me as our eyes aligned, "Just promise me" She said softly trying to be as brave she could. At that point I didn't know who was more of a mess the pathetic injured patient like me or the crying girl who was taking care of me. Yet at that moment she she never looked so beautiful, my body moved in its own as I wrapped my arms around her. "I promise I will never scare you again, I will stay by your side forever." And she held on to me, she pulled away and smiled. "By my side? That was my line you big fool." She grabbed me the collar and pulled me back in giving a me a kiss. Behind that innocent smile was always wild and brave girl how could I have forgotten that.

I remember it didn't matter how much I trained or how many battles I fought in, my true strength came from my family and people like Mira. I truly am a pathetic excuse for a mage but she makes me a better one everyday.


End file.
